


В его глазах...

by Zerosh



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene, No Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Эта история могла завершиться иначе, если бы Вортигерн не заглянул племяннику в глаза.





	В его глазах...

Он мог не устраивать той показательной казни, что столь подло прервалась, не поставив точку в чужой истории, не перечеркнув треклятых пророчеств. Он мог собственными руками, не побоявшись их испачкать, перерезать будущей легенде горло в той самой темнице и ни о чем больше не переживать. Мог, если бы не посмотрел Артуру в глаза, что не цветом, но отраженной в них силой были глазами его собственного брата, в чьей тени Вортигерн всегда жил. Брата, к которому не мог даже подступиться, и который его никогда не слушал. И именно этот знакомый до боли взгляд, словно из прошлого, не позволил оборвать все легко и собственноручно.

Как бы ни хотелось нарекать вещи своими именами, припоминать принесенные жертвы, но завершил жизненный путь Утера – не он. Не он даже предпринял эту почти успешную попытку, оборванную самим королем и волшебным мечом, не он, а темная суть, сила, дарованная ценой чужой крови, чужой жизни. Возможно, будь в тот день на том же самом месте Вортигерн собственной персоной, а не в обличье самой смерти – эта история закончилась бы по-другому и далеко не в его пользу.

Секрет состоял в том, что убить брата, глядя тому в глаза, он бы не смог. При всей своей глубочайшей жажде занять его место, при всех жертвах, на кои готов был пойти и пошел – вонзить под ребра Утеру кинжал или клинок у него бы просто не вышло. За тоннами выдаваемой вперед – буквально щитом – ненависти крылось чувство, о коем Вортигерну вслух заявить не позволили не только очевидные причины, но и собственная гордость, что была едва ли не больше его жажды власти.

Казалось, увидеть столь знакомый взгляд спустя столькие годы – невозможно, нереально, недолжно – но так было. Перед королем сидел парень ему чужой, хоть и являлся родственником, племянником, не похожий на Утера - с совершенно иным характером, иной манерой поведения, но родными глазами, - и мямлил что-то, отрицал – таков он, сын его брата, жалкое пресмыкающееся? Его стоило убить там, разрушить не успевшее свершиться пророчество, а вместе с тем поставить жирную точку на ошметках собственного прошлого. Но он вновь не сумел.

О, Вортигерн поклясться был готов, что все прошло бы куда проще, если бы парень его ненавидел, если бы хотел убить не меньше, занять трон, свое предначертанное место – и смотрел бы как на врага. Но только не этот взгляд, нет – он обезоруживал, проникал под корку сознания и лишал даже шанса без инородных вмешательств закончить эту историю одним легким движением руки с кинжалом.

Он не смог убить брата, не сможет убить и Артура, пока у того глаза Утера, пока взгляд его чист, не затуманен жаждой мщения. И как смешно, как горько одновременно – так мальчишка смотреть и продолжит, без злого огня, что жжет душу короля, без пожелания тому смерти. Он всегда будет смотреть насквозь, словно в саму суть, что стала чернее тьмы, коли когда-то вообще другой была.

Но сможет ли высвобожденная магией тьма, ради которой была принесена еще одна жертва, придать ему решимости и сил для того, чтобы навеки стереть с лица земли последнего обладателя таких глаз? Сможет ли он, обратившись жрецом смерти, одержать победу и нанести решающий удар – или промедлит, усомнится и потеряет все?

Вортигерну хотелось считать, что на этот раз все будет иначе, что черная магия поможет ему разорвать последние связующие нити прошлого. И пораженный, пронзенный мечом племянника, что смотрел ему в глаза без капли радости этой вынужденной победе, он упрямо твердил себе, что просто оступился, что сейчас, сквозь боль, схватится за оружие и отправит Артура на тот свет, что этот взгляд в упор – пустышка, не боле.

Но он уже достаточно себе лгал. Теперь же оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы в аду удастся избежать встречи с каким бы то ни было обладателем этих глаз. Тогда – какой бы устрашающей ни описывалась преисподняя – в ней дышаться будет гораздо легче.


End file.
